


April and Cherry's Excellent Space Odyssey

by BadDuckPuns



Category: FTL: Faster Than Light (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Spaceships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:12:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadDuckPuns/pseuds/BadDuckPuns
Summary: The rebels are here, and they don't take no for an answer. Can our two heroes make it to the Federation in time to warn them of the impending siege?





	April and Cherry's Excellent Space Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, Ah! All criticism is welcome! (Please criticise me, I'm just a bby writer boi)

It was a regular night spring night. A stiff breeze carries wispy clouds that roll across the moonlit sky. From the beams of the planet's two moons, we see a figure sprinting across a rooftop, towards the tallest building in town. We pan up, and up, behind those wispy clouds, and we see it. A ship, carrying the orange and purple markings of the rebellion fleet. They've arrived at the inner rim, and they aren't here for a friendly visit. We catch back up with the figure. They've reached the tall building, and they pop open a side hatch to slip inside. Nodding at a guard, they make their way towards the interior of the center. A large computer terminal stands in the center of an empty room. The figure approaches the terminal and inserts a data stick. "Alright, Nesterenko, don't fail me now." They mutter to themselves under their breath. A loading bar on the screen fills to completion, and we see the face of the figure, in shock as they read what they've found.  
"Shit."

A loud knocking at the door rouses a teenager from her sleep. She drowsily rises, walking to her front door, and throwing it open in anger. She pinches the bridge of her nose as she sees who was outside. "Cherry it is three in the morning, what are you doing here?" She asks, exasperatedly. "Look, I know it's late, but this is some important shit April. I wouldn't clown you on this. Let me in, I need to show you something." "What, no!" "Please, it's really goddamn important." April holds her head in her hands for a moment before opening the door wider and stepping aside. "If it is another picture of a dog I will never speak to you again." "I stand by that decision, but this is far more important." Cherry pulls out their laptop and pulls up a document that looks like a press release. "Okay, so I snuck into the transmission building-" "Again? You're going to get arrested." "Trust me, a B& E won't matter when you find out what I saw. The rebels are here April. And I think they're going to make a run at the Federation." "..And you promise you're not goofing?" "No, absolutely not. Read this yourself, if you need to. I just came to-" "We need to tell the Federation then!" "Of course we need to, but it's not as if we can send a damn email. The Rebels are going to find out someone was in their systems, and then they are going to follow my tracks. Not even Nesterenko can hide against repurposed Fed tech. They're going to find out where the data was accessed from, and then they're going to fuck up the whole town." "Then why did you do it!" "Because we can still get to the Feds, April. We both know where we can get a ship..." "No. No! No!!! We are not flying that junker you call a ship to the Federation sector!" "April, please, I don't know any pilot better than you. Neither you or I want the Rebels to take over, and we have this! We are the only people who can do this!" April pressed her hands into her face and let out a low-pitched groan. After a few moments, Cherry stood up, taking their laptop with them. "Please, just..." They glanced at the door, then back at April. "Think it over." And with that, Cherry walked hurriedly out the door. April stayed in place for a while, then stood up and went back to bed. She didn't sleep much that night.

The next morning came without much fanfare. Well, except for the large spaceship visible in the sky. People whispered in hushed tones, and medium tones, and even some quite loud ones, about why a warship had appeared over their town. Around noon, a loud tone sounded, and a voice was emitted from the ship. "Greetings, citizens of Xytiis! I am Captain Valna Aloro of the Federation Rebellion! Let us get down to brass tacks, shall we? We, the Rebellion, seek to free you from the corrupt and unjust Federation that has restrained you all for so long! We seek to establish a government that is run truly by the people, not a shadowy corporate council who seek not to protect and nurture you, but one that subjugates and controls you! We will be awaiting the answers from your world's leader within the hour!" The voice boomed across the small planetoid. Checking news feeds, April saw the same scene across the planet. The voice added one more point before shutting off. "And please! Feel free to say. No." The captain then switched off the mic, and the ships floated upwards in the atmosphere, not quite leaving orbit. April grabbed her pilot's gear and hurried out the door of her house before the voice even finished.

April approached the garage, a rickety and old repurposed factory. She pushed open the rusty door and walked up to the ship housed within. "April! You're here! Thank Xenu, I'm so glad you showed up, I was-" April put her hand up and stopped Cherry in the middle of their rambling. "Cherry, are... why are we doing this? Why don't we go to the militia? Isn't there anything else we could do?" Cherry sighed and dropped the wrench they were holding. "I don't think there is anything we could do, April. They're monitoring all the militias. They'd notice a ship peeling out towards Fed Space. A small, un-monitored ship is our best bet. This is our chance to do some good, April. This is our chance to possibly save the Federation. So please..." Cherry held out their hand to April, a weak smile on their face. "Fly with me?" April takes Cherry's hand, a grim mask of determination on her face. That mask eventually split, revealing a wide smirk. 

"Let's save the galaxy."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written originally for my Bestest Friend Ever, April (Hmmm I wonder where the names in the fic came from). Happy birthday, boo! Thanks to Marywhal and AnonymousAlchemist, not for having anything to do with the fic but for being very good writers and inspiring me to want to write. Hit me up @fantasy-jeeves on Tumblr! Thanks for reading!


End file.
